Trapped
by ArenaSkies
Summary: [Saw II] Eric is trapped inside the room that Lawrence and Adam had once stayed. But what will happen to him? Will he survive? OneShot.


**A/N: **I saw Saw II just yesterday! It was amazing, but I think when they make Saw III it won't be as good since Amanda's probably the villain. Oh well, but the first one was better anyway. So on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of Saw's work.

**Summary: **Saw II Eric is trapped inside the room that Lawrence and Adam had once stayed. But what will happen to him? Will he survive?

**Chapter 1**

(Eric's POV)

"Game over." She said and shut the door leaving me here yelling and screaming in the dark.

"I'll fucking kill you! You're fucking dead you bitch!" I yelled as I lay on the floor looking straight ahead hoping that she would come back inside.

"Open the door!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I groaned and reached for the flashlight lying on the floor. I grabbed hold of it and tried standing up. But then I moaned as my legs still felt weak.

I clenched my teeth and yelled again, "Get back here you bitch! Get the fuck back here! Open the door!"

I felt the energy slowly return to my legs and I barely managed to get up. I felt my knees begin to shake, but I managed to stand up straight.

I winced slightly at the spot where I had been stabbed by a shot that women had given me. I groaned and walked towards the door aiming my flashlight towards that direction.

I felt my hands rest upon the door and I moved my flashlight around trying to see if there was a door knob.

I searched frantically and felt the flash light drop on the floor from my shaking hands. I quickly made a grab for it until I saw the light fade out.

I stood there looking at the flashlight until a wave of anger fell upon me. I started banging on the door with all the strength I had.

"Open up! Get me out of here! I'll fucking kill you for this you bi—"

I coughed as I felt blood rush up to my mouth. I coughed some more until I felt the blood slowly trickling down my mouth.

I leaned against the wall as I coughed up some more blood until I felt something poke my back. I moved away slightly making the object move while I saw the lights turn on.

I blinked a few times until I felt my vision focus. I looked straight across the room and spotted two rotten bodies. One was leaning against some pipes with its head down and a chain tied across one of its leg. The other just lay on the floor staring up at the ceiling with a deep gash on it face. There skins had a blackish color to it and I noticed an odor smell coming from that way.

I quickly turned around disgusted by those two bodies. I had seen them before the first time I came into this room, but only their faces. Seeing their whole bodies was even more gruesome.

I took a deep breath before I turned back around. I tried avoiding those two bodies, but it was a little hard to do.

I noticed pieces of broken glass on the floor, a saw, another tape recorder near the two dead bodies, a toilet on the far corner, a bath tub, a clock hanging on the wall that didn't work, and a piece of cut leg to my right. I also noticed that dried blood was splattered all over the floor which almost made my stomach heave.

I looked up to see the ceiling and lights portrayed the room. There were pipes running down the ceiling and along the walls.

I looked back down and spotted my gun lying there and another gun near the dead bodies.

I rushed to my gun and grabbed it. I looked at it carefully before I aimed it at the door.

My breathing grew shaky before I pulled the trigger. I heard a loud _bang _as I shot at the door.

I slowly looked to see that the door didn't even make a small hole where I shot it. I gave out a cry and threw the gun across the room making it clatter against the door.

"Fuck this shit! I'm getting out of here, you hear! I'm getting the fuck out of here!" I yelled and picked up a saw on the ground. I threw it at the door making it break in half.

I yelled some more while screaming my sons name.

"Danielle!" I screamed, "Danielle!" I felt a sob escape my throat and I fell onto the floor weeping.

"Oh god Danielle… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I moaned.

I started crying as I wondered if Danielle had survived or if I would get out of this room.

I slowly looked up at the two dead bodies. I already saw my future right before my eyes. If I didn't make it out of here, I would end up just like those two dead people.

That brought a new strength in my and I slowly stood up while coughing up blood from my mouth. I felt the blood slowly trickle down my chin and onto the floor leaving a small puddle there.

I groaned and took a shaky step forward. I saw a vent at the other side of the room and I remembered what Jigsaw had told me. I knew that the air coming out of it was causing blood to rush into my mouth.

I quickly walked over to the vent and took off my shirt, but I had another shirt underneath.

I looked around trying to see if I could stand on something. I spotted the toilet just below the vent and looked at it in disgust. Somebody had taken a dump there and apparently it had dried up. But I stood up on the toilet anyway and I was careful not to step into the dump.

I reached over to the vent and covered it with the shirt I had taken off. I tried making the shirt cover it as much as possible, and I knew it would stop the air coming inside this room for just a while. But it was enough time for me to think instead of coughing up some more blood.

I stepped back down onto the floor and slightly slipped on dried blood. I caught my balance and looked around the room again. I saw a camera at the other wall across from me and I walked over to it.

I looked around the camera before I carefully moved my hands around it and noticed that nothing was there but the camera. I angrily tried pulling the camera off wondering if something was hidden inside the wires.

I pulled and pulled until I heard a small crack. I pulled again until I gave up and looked around to see a sharp object that would help me cut the camera.

I saw a phone on the ground instead and quickly rushed over to it. I grabbed it off the floor and stared at the blank screen of the cell phone. I tried pressing a number to see if it would turn on.

It didn't. The batteries were long dead.

I angrily broke the cell phone and threw it onto the floor making it clatter and break other pieces of it. I gave an angry cry and started throwing things across the room since I was filled with anger.

I was about to throw a small key when I stopped to stare at it. I wondered what it was for and why it was lying near a box with a cigarette inside of it. Was this a trap? Or just a coincidence?

I spotted a small note lying on the ground and picked it up. It read,

_The cigarettes are harmless, I promise. Smoking is only poisonous when it ends in bloodshed. Think about it – you don't need a gun to kill Adam._

I stared at the note in confusion. What did it mean? Was I in some sort of game? Did I have to find out what the note meant?

But I slowly looked over at the two dead bodies. I looked at the body lying on the floor and the one tied by the leg. I looked to my right and spotted a chain beside me with a piece of leg lying on the floor.

Perhaps this was an old game that happened with the two dead people, I thought. Maybe the one lying on the floor had something to do with the note, and the one tied up was the victim.

But I shook my head, this wasn't my problem. Right now I had to focus on how to escape from here.

I dropped the note onto the ground and looked around the room again. I spotted a hole in the wall to my right and I walked over to it. I looked inside carefully and found nothing. I moved my hand around inside trying to feel if the wall would start breaking apart. But even if the walls did break apart, I was underground. I had to find a way to escape from the top.

I looked up and all I saw was the ceiling lights and pipes running on the walls. But no escape route, not even a darn hole for me to escape through.

But if I broke through the ceiling…

I shook my head, how would I do that? My eyes stopped right on my gun and I grinned. Perhaps if I shot the wall through, it could work. But I had to make a hole big enough for me to climb through.

I wondered how I was to climb on top, but then I thought about climbing up the pipes.

I picked up my gun and began shooting the ceiling. The room erupted with loud noises as I shot the gun and I saw small pieces of the cement dropping onto the floor.

I shot every single bullet, I only had four, but it was better than anything. I looked up at the ceiling and saw a small hole in there, but too small. And I noticed that ceiling was very thick since the bullets hadn't gotten through the ceiling. It only left small cracks at the top.

I angrily threw the gun over at the two dead bodies. I yelled so loud this time; I felt my throat begin to hurt.

I saw another gun lying next to the dead body on the floor, and I ran over to pick it up. I slowly grabbed it away from the dead bodies and aimed it again at the ceiling.

But before I could shoot, I thought better not to since it wouldn't help break part of the ceiling.

I looked around trying to see if there could be another escape route. I saw none until my eyes fell on the vent. I slowly walked towards it and stood up on the toilet to stare straight at the vent.

I shoved my shirt out of the way that covered the vent and moved my hand over the cold surface of it. I wondered if I could escape through the vent, but it looked to small for me to get through. But I decided to give it a shot anyway.

I pulled the lid off the vent and saw it break off easily. I carefully looked inside of the vent, but before I could turn away I felt blood rise into my throat and into my mouth. I coughed and choked a little until blood splattered on the floor. I noticed that this time I had spat out more blood than last time.

I felt my head begin to hurt and my insides seemed to be boiling. My blood felt as if it was too hot and every time my heart beat, I would feel it throbbing so hard that I clutched my chest in pain.

So I covered my mouth with my shirt so I wouldn't breathe the air coming through the vent, and tried crawling into it. I had trouble getting inside and suddenly I seemed stuck inside the vent.

I tried getting out since I couldn't fit through, but I had trouble doing so. I groaned and twisted around a bit trying to get out until I suddenly pushed back so hard that I fell onto the floor on my back.

I moaned as I tried sitting up and removed the shirt from my mouth. I stood back on the toilet and covered the vent again with the shirt I had used before.

I was about to step back down when I felt the toilet shake. I looked down to see that the toilet didn't have a firm hold on the ground.

I slowly pushed the toilet away and tried my best not to see the dump inside of it. I pushed it to the side and looked down to see a pipe in the ground.

I frowned since that wouldn't help me escape either. The pipe was way too narrow and it wasn't in a very clean state.

I turned around and headed over to the bath tub. I looked inside and spotted nothing, but I turned on the faucet. I heard something make a gurgled noise and as the water came out, it was a brownish color.

I looked at it in disgust and turned back around. I searched the room again, more frantically, and still there was no sign of anything that could help me get out of here.

I feared that I wasn't ever going to leave this place.

**XxxxOxxxX**

I sat on the floor staring straight ahead at the door. I sat near the bath tub, but away from those two dead bodies. I played with the gun in my hand that I had found near the two bodies. I slowly twirled it around my fingers and threw it up in the air while I caught it.

I was dying from boredom, and the last two hours all I had done was search for a way to escape from here. Unfortunately, I had found nothing that could help me get out of this place.

I remembered what Jigsaw had told me, and Amanda.

"_I've never murdered anyone in my life. The decision is up to them."_

"_It is I that will carry on John's work after he dies…" _

John had never killed anyone before, and so that women was going to take his place. But apparently she wasn't doing the job right. John obviously meant that his victims had a choice to live or die.

But I didn't have that choice. I was left here to rot and die, which is murder, I thought bitterly.

I covered my mouth as I began to cough. I looked down at my hand and saw the blood splattered on it.

I looked up the vent and realized the shirt was no longer doing any good. I felt tired and weak along a strange throbbing pain coursing through my body.

I coughed again, tasting the blood as it entered my mouth. I spat it out and wiped my mouth as blood slowly trickled down my chin.

Time was running out, and in a few minutes I knew I would be dead.

I searched frantically again for an escape, and I tried standing up. But I was too weak to even stand on my knees. My mind began to spin and I saw red dots dance before my eyes.

I was losing my consciousness and I noticed that everything seemed blurry. I tried crawling forward but I swayed slightly.

I took a deep breath and tried crawling forward again so I could reach to the door across from me. I felt blood trickling down my mouth and I spat it out in disgust. The taste of blood was so bitter and I accidentally swallowed some of my blood.

And then I felt it. The pain that slowly started in my lungs, and then crept into my heart and made its way to my mind. I knew my life was about to end in any second.

But I didn't want to die this way; I wanted to die in a quick death so that I wouldn't feel any pain. I frantically saw the gun I had found earlier and grabbed it. I aimed it to the left side of my head and slowly pulled the trigger.

I was waiting for the loud noise that would come out of the gun shot, I was waiting for the quick pain as the bullet would go through my head, and I was waiting for the darkness that would overcome me as I died. But instead nothing happened. I pulled the trigger again and found that it didn't work.

I frantically tried to see if the gun had any bullets, but before I could do anything else; my body began to shake viciously. I felt the blood rising in my mouth so fast I choked for air. My heart felt as if it was about to explode and my mind throbbed in pain.

I felt so much pain, so much it was even worse when I got shot in the chest from a drug dealer I was after.

The pain seemed to last forever until I slowly felt my vision cloud with darkness.

I felt my eyes begin to shut until I began to remember my last thought. I began to remember the last time I saw my son, as I first met Jigsaw, my conversation with him, and my frantic search for my son.

I slowly stared up at the ceiling as I realized this was my tomb, my punishment, and I was trapped here forever.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **Well I couldn't find a way for the detective to escape, so the only solution was that he's going to die. I hope you review and tell me what you think though. They are highly appreciated. 


End file.
